


Tie the damn knot

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Porny Sterek tumblr prompts [13]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bottom Stiles, Derek POV, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Passing Out, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Top Derek, Tumblr Prompt, awkward then not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh man, I'm gonna have to do this: sterek+riding+praise?</p><p>And knotting, if possible :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie the damn knot

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

The first time Derek knotted his mate, it was awkward, Stiles elbowed him in the face and he thrust too hard making Stiles scream hoarse when he came and then pass out  for 20 minutes drooling.

 

He’ll admit … It’s … It’s not what he expected, but the fact that the younger man woke up moaning his name and babbling about “doing that again, soon, I mean it. Like as soon as I can feel my legs!” he couldn’t really find it in him to be to concerned. 

 

Jesus, Stiles had always been enthusiastic in bed, just the right side of sloppy with swollen, eager lips and hungry begging. He always clung  _just so_ to his shoulders and tried to physically pull a him - a damn werewolf - deeper into his hot, tight ass. 

 

Not that Derek was complaining, but now? Stiles, Stiles never fucking stopped, he couldn’t keep his hands of Stiles on the best of days but the desperate, heated look in those whiskey eyes had him growling low and dragging his mate into the nearest (semi) private room. 

 

It was like being a teenager all over again, bright, blooming hickeys littering pale, mole splattered skin that caused him to blush faintly and glare when someone pointedly glanced at them, fast, rough make out sessions in the car before dinner and after Stiles finished college. 

 

Part of the problem was that Stiles was so fucking perfect, so fucking brilliant and gorgeous and Derek just needed to tell him in every fucking way possible. Stroking reverent hands over the sharp curves of Stiles’ hips and full palms of that tight ass. Kissing over the moles across his chest and nipping possessive claims into his skin, groaning out the words breathlessly as Stiles arched up from under him, hands clenching at the sheets, legs splayed wide. 

 

"Jesus, Stiles. Look at you, all flushed and laid out for me like a fucking offering, you’re so damn pretty you know? So fucking gorgeous the way you sound for me. And so sensitive too." 

 

He made his point by dragging his thumbs over the peaked, puffy nipples before him, rumbling low when Stiles’ eyes rolled back and he choked out a needy whimper. 

 

He loved getting Stiles like this, cock curved up, flushed red and glistening at the tip, twitching visibly whenever wondering fingers drifted teasingly close or he moaned something filthy in his mates ear.

 

He hissed when Stiles shoved at his shoulder, pupils blown wide and mouth wet with spit and teeth marks. Rolling off of him with a confused growl. 

 

"I wanna - wanna ride your cock and feel your knot all up inside me again, I wanna see you cum and Jesus, move the fuck so - so I can - "

 

He moaned, bucking his hips up and spread himself out, planting his feet on the bed, on his back with Stiles sliding to straddle his hips, hands pressed against his pecs, cheeky grin in place.

 

"Like the sound of that? Mate’o’mine? Want me to bounce on your cock so your knots pulling against my rim and I can’t get away and you can fill me up with your cum?"

 

He practically roared when Stiles dropped down onto his cock, wet, lube dripping hold opening beautifully around his shaft, mouth falling open at the tight, tight heat enveloping him. 

 

Fuck, well he’s glad he spent all that time making Stiles writhe and weep and beg on his fingers, idiot was never the most patient. 

 

He grabs for Stiles’ ass, claws biting at his cheeks as is wolf howls in delight, watching in awe as Stiles pulls himself up and drops back down, muscles quivering and cock slapping against his stomach, precum connecting the tip to his belly, his eyes flickering red, fangs dropping low as he grunts, helping to drive Stiles down, fucking up hard, fast, one hand dragging up to grab a clump of silky, sweat damp locks, dragging his mate down flat so that he can work deeper, find that angle that has Stiles keening and dragging his nails against his arms, leaving hot, red welts in his path. 

 

"Fuck, so fucking good around me, love how hungry your little ass is for my knot, can’t wait to fill you up with my cum, hear you scream for me…"

 

He grins damn near feral with the way his balls are drawing tight and his hold on his mate get’s tighter, shaft swelling, thickening, stretching and locking them together, his hard, snapping thrusts slowing into deep, grinding circles. 

 

He get’s two more thrusts in, knot pressing against Stiles’ prostate before he sinks his teeth into the wolfs shoulder and cums, messy and sticky between them, wailing his release into Derek’s skin, ass clenching and milking his knot so fucking good that Derek’s eyes roll back and his mouth goes slack, breath leaving him in a rush as he cums hard enough he’s almost fucking howling. 

 

The high lasts long enough for their cum to start drying, dragging his fingers slowly up the dip of Stiles’ back both catching their breath as a conscious Stiles grins up at him in delight. 

 

"Dude. I am never giving this up. Mate 5-eva."

 

He snorts, rolling his eyes affectionately and swats at Stiles’ ass cheek with a smirk. 

 

Yes, the first knotting may have been awkward fumbling that ended with one of them unconscious and slightly orgasm high. But it just keeps getting better.

 

And, he can definitely live with that.


End file.
